


烂俗情歌

by CloodyMoon



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloodyMoon/pseuds/CloodyMoon





	烂俗情歌

今年的圣诞节没有积雪，因为天气湿冷，零星的雪花轻飘飘地落到地上就融成一滩水，和泥水一混合，就张牙舞爪地扒在地上，鞋踩过去发出令人作呕的咯吱声。

圣诞节单位不放假，不过恰好是周末，李汶翰在电台值完班出门，街上全是成对成对的情侣，男孩子把戴着鹿角发卡的女孩子裹进怀里，哈出的白色雾气以各种形状进入12月冷峻的空气。

李汶翰有点想念。至于想谁，他自己也没头绪，在路边随手找了家酒吧就昏昏沉沉地一头栽进去。

这间酒吧仿佛没有开灯，暗得要命，李汶翰甚至看不清酒杯的颜色，只知道握柄有一处小小的缺口，在光滑的玻璃表面显得尤其粗糙，剌得李汶翰指腹生疼，但不妨碍他继续摩挲着。酒吧的气味也并不宜人，劣质的烟草味混杂着醉酒后糜烂的呕吐物气味，还有身旁搂着浓妆艳抹的女郎的外国男人身上浓重的体味。酒杯里的酒也不合他的心意，香气全无还偏偏苦得李汶翰舌尖发颤，李汶翰皱着眉才勉强喝下去几口。

周遭的一切都糟糕得要命，李汶翰的心情却罕见的还不错，虽然谈不上好，但也不至于太坏。就像世界末日前，人们也不会介意在翁臭的下水道里裸身蛇行。而李汶翰恰好正在陷入名为寂寞的末世。

音响发出刺耳的电流消磁声，紧接着是木质吉他干瘪的调弦声。酒吧的一角有个小舞台，布满灰尘的架子鼓后堪堪坐进去一个人和一把吉他，屋顶一束射灯闪烁两下，明晃晃地打在那人头上，丁达尔现象让空中的浮尘像一群狂乱的飞蛾。

那人满头金发，挑染了几缕骚气的宝蓝色，顶光顺着杂乱的刘海打下去，看不清脸，只露了一截细直的鼻梁，左耳的耳钉要比右耳亮一些。

吉他的声音圆润清亮，想必保养得当，那人的嗓音却浑浊沙哑，像吸了半个世纪的老烟枪，只依稀能听出是个年轻人。李汶翰隐约听出某种熟悉感，懒懒地抬了抬眼皮，却也看不清那人的脸，只知道这首《Can't take my eyes off you》，曾经在他电台办公室的音箱里，咿咿呀呀地单曲循环了半年。

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you

You'd be like heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much

At long last love has arrived

And I thank god I'm alive

……

I love you baby and if it's quite all right

I need you baby to warm my lonely night

And let me love you baby let me love you

……

法式情歌的温柔浪漫被唱得只剩求而不得的苦涩，好像把中世纪罪孽深重的风也裹挟着娓娓道来，听得人想要自罚三杯辛辣的伏特加。

李汶翰捏着鼻子把酒灌进去，微凉的液体淌过喉管碰撞心口，惹出一阵刺痛，血液却欢快地沸腾起来。李汶翰的食指终于被握柄那处缺口割伤，染血的纸巾被胡乱丢进空酒杯。

李汶翰起身想走，却猝不及防被包裹进一片阴影里。陌生的黄发蓝毛，陌生的耳钉，陌生的沙哑嗓音，与之匹配的是一张熟悉的脸。

他说，嘿，好巧。

2009年，李汶翰刚认识嘉羿的时候，嘉羿还是个快毕业的大学生，来电台实习，分配到李汶翰手下，被李汶翰丧心病狂的工作强度压得喘不过气，却又只能委屈巴拉地扁着嘴，不情不愿地把任务拿过去做。

李汶翰把速溶咖啡搅拌出一个浅浅的漩涡，幸灾乐祸地对嘉羿说，以后工作了就习惯了。

嘉羿不是很聪明，常常要李汶翰教两三遍才懂，但好在很乖，从来不在人背后嚼舌根，甚至还会在别的同事说李汶翰坏话的时候，捏着袖口直挺挺地站起来，红着脸怯怯地说，你们别这样说李部长。

李汶翰觉得很有趣，揶揄着问嘉羿是不是想拍自己马屁。嘉羿低头看着脚尖反问，如果不是拍马屁，你会更喜欢我一点吗？

咖啡机嗡嗡作响，咖啡和奶很有纪律地涌进李汶翰从意大利淘回来的马克杯里，李汶翰转身把电源切断，装作没有听见，却在当天晚上一个电话打到了嘉羿家里，问，嘿，你要不要过来陪我睡觉？

音响里温柔慵懒的女声在低低地唱《Can't Take My Eyes Off You》，醇香俏皮如法式的波尔多酒。李汶翰最近爱惨了这首歌，放在单曲循环上半个月也没厌。嘉羿吻遍李汶翰全身，把李汶翰薄纸般的皮肤吻得泛起潮红。浴室出来后冷冽的空气让李汶翰桃粉色的乳头亭亭而立，又在嘉羿温暖的口腔里酥麻地颤栗。李汶翰湿润的马眼被嘉羿含住上下舔弄，沉甸甸的阴囊则被细长的手指揉捏着，在他的骨节间跳跃着变换形状。粉色的阴茎被饱胀的欲望填满，滚烫而怯弱，在爱人的目光下骄傲地挺立。

初尝欢爱的嘉羿无限怜惜，只一寸一寸地吻李汶翰光滑的脊背，吻他柔软的后腰，吻他薄如蝉翼的蝴蝶骨，吻得李汶翰支撑不住上半身，只好把锁骨抵在床上，任凭嘉羿朦胧的目光胶着在他裸露在夜灯下泥泞的后庭。可嘉羿似乎不擅长扩张，沾了润滑液的手指在他的后穴进进出出，笨拙又生疏，仓皇又局促，却始终不敢再多放一根，更不敢往里深入，最后李汶翰无奈地伸了三个手指给自己做完扩张，又把着嘉羿的手指插进自己的身体，直到他的手指上也沾满了湿滑黏腻的肠液。

嘉羿掐着李汶翰腰侧水洼般两处浅浅的凹陷向前挺进，粗长滚烫的阴茎在李汶翰狭窄的后穴里横冲直撞，刮擦着匝道内柔软的嫩肉，牵得李汶翰疼得呜咽，把被子咬出一个浅浅的牙印。嘉羿捧着李汶翰紧绷的身体不安地道歉，李汶翰转过身揉揉他被汗液浸湿的柔软黑发，说，不要紧，我们再试一次。

于是磕磕绊绊地做到凌晨，直到嘉羿的阴茎和李汶翰的后穴终于像螺丝和螺栓般畅通无阻地契合，直到李汶翰痉挛着泄了几次身精疲力尽地昏睡过去，嘉羿的精液沾满他娇嫩的大腿根。

嘉羿把李汶翰抱去清洗，马鞭草味的沐浴露把精液淫靡的气味驱赶殆尽，温水冲刷过李汶翰的皮肤，显出一片片绯红的吻痕。嘉羿捏捏自己的手臂，失落地问李汶翰，李部长以后可不可以少举铁，我都要抱不动啦。李汶翰半闭着眼睛有气无力地答非所问道，叫哥哥。于是嘉羿改了口，吻他甘洌的唇，吻他像九十年代红丝绒音乐盒上的舞女一般绷直的脚背。

实习期结束，嘉羿回学校写毕业论文。部门欢送会上，嘉羿深深地鞠躬，狡黠地看着李汶翰，说跟着李部长学会了很多东西。李汶翰中途把嘉羿叫去厕所，坐在他的胯间蹭他的下身，附在嘉羿的耳边叹气，说哥哥今晚给你开小灶好不好。

最后一学期嘉羿的课不多，下午下课有时候很早，李汶翰常常出了电视台的门就看到嘉羿站在门口等他，把手挥得像暴雨天的雨刮器。如果嘉羿下课比较晚，李汶翰就开车到Q大，再和嘉羿慢慢走回家。

Q大有全市最漂亮的梧桐街道，初夏的时候叶子已经很密，大多只有巴掌那么大，绿油油的很讨喜。嘉羿牵着李汶翰的手把那条路上所有的落叶踩过几百遍，也没管路人的眼光是嫌恶还是讶异。

梧桐叶开始泛黄的时候，嘉羿告诉李汶翰，他收到了国外一所大学的offer。李汶翰早把英语忘了大半，翻了字典出来仔仔细细地看完，跟嘉羿说，去吧，挺好的学校，机会难得。

嘉羿问，那我们呢？李汶翰揉揉额角说，你好好学习，我等你回来。

李汶翰笑着把嘉羿送出了国，隔着时差打以秒计费的又臭又长的越洋电话，听嘉羿讲了几天大不列颠的风土人情，终于在某天说了分手。

嘉羿问，你不是说等我的吗？李汶翰说，现在不算数了。

没有什么非要在一起的理由。李汶翰过往的经历告诉他，再漂亮的爱情也抵不过无处排解的情欲，再郑重的承诺也抵不过胯下两斤肉。尽管彼此相爱，李汶翰也不愿用这份爱硬要去和9000km的距离和8h的时差分个高下，说白了还是怕输。但嘉羿还是个乐天派的小男孩，保不准就为了他放弃出国，所以李汶翰一直到他在英国入了学安顿好，才提分手。

李汶翰那天眼角有一点泪，也不知道算不算哭，他也不知道嘉羿有没有哭。

嘉羿又锲而不舍地打了几十个电话来，被李汶翰一一挂断拉进黑名单，后来也就没了声音。那个年头通信的方式本来就又贵又少，李汶翰很轻松地就断了和嘉羿的联系，仿佛这个人从未出现过。

这些年李汶翰偶尔想他，非常非常偶尔，就借了同事的手机打嘉羿的电话，听到嘉羿一声“喂”又仓皇地挂断，被同事莫名其妙地瞪几眼。嘉羿的电话铃声是那首《Can't Take My Eyes Off You》，依然是女声的那版，温柔又散漫。过了两三年再打过去，铃声变成了单调的嘟嘟声，接电话的也变成了一口伦敦腔的外国人，李汶翰便也断了念想。

李汶翰也想过再见到嘉羿会是什么光景，也许是在电视台，也许是在出版社，也许是在某个街角。嘉羿呢，也许已经当上了某个节目的编导，也许成为了某本书的责编，也许已经成家立业幸福美满。总之不该像他这样停滞不前、不知变通。

总之没想到会在一个糟透了的圣诞夜，在一个糟透了的酒吧里，碰到一头黄毛的嘉羿站在自己面前说，嘿，好巧。

甚至连碰到他这件事，都可以说是糟透了的。

嘉羿说，我下班了，这里太吵，去我家吧。李汶翰就昏昏沉沉地跟着他走。

嘉羿的公寓很小，似乎采光和通风也不怎么好，空气里有股潮湿的霉味，好在收拾得很干净，装修也很简单，除了橱柜中间一格放着的一台老式留声机，显得繁复又厚重。

李汶翰酒劲上了头，脑子里迷迷糊糊的一团疑问却不知从哪里问起。踟蹰着准备开口，又想起当年是自己绝情地甩了人，扭扭捏捏半天又还是憋了回去。

嘉羿从抽屉底部抽出一张包裹仔细的黑胶唱片，在留声机上放好，又把针拉下来。铜质的喇叭里传出咿咿呀呀的歌声。嘉羿给李汶翰冲了杯维c水，坐在李汶翰身侧的沙发上讲他的故事。

其实当年我出国不是我本意，爸妈打点好了一切，让我最好不要回来。我后来才知道我爸欠了一屁股赌债，他俩把家里所有钱打给了我，就失踪了。那年我研究生读到一半，只好休学打工，把挣来的钱加上剩下的生活费一并打回国还债。我本来想着，等我积攒多一些了，就继续读书，谁知道那窟窿越补越大，offer的有效期也过了，我只好肄业。有时候我挺恨你的，总觉得如果那时候有你陪着，我一定能挺过来，不过后来又觉得何必让你陪我吃苦呢，再说，当初也是我要走的。

签证到期后我回了国，三天两天搬家，专找那种不要身份证的活干。实在撑不下去的时候，我就半夜到市区看一眼电台，想着兴许能碰见你，又想着还是不要见你更好。不过还好，去年我终于把钱还完了，虽然大学毕业这么久也没有正经工作，也不可能再找到什么体面的工作了，但在酒吧唱歌起码还算是我喜欢的事情吧。只是没想到在这里遇见你。

李汶翰的眼睛酸涩得睁不开，泪流了满脸。嘉羿沉默地递过去几张纸巾，李汶翰胡乱地擦了几下，说，嗯，辛苦你了。

嘉羿叹口气，在李汶翰身边坐下，抬手把李汶翰脸上的泪痕抹掉，说，汶翰，我都卖惨卖成这样了，你能再考虑考虑我吗。

李汶翰吻上嘉羿的嘴唇，无声地点头说好。

留声机传出的旋律依旧是那首《Can't Take My Eyes Off You》，不知是唱片还是留声机太老旧，声音古怪又模糊。嘉羿委屈地说，我费好大力气给你淘回来的呢。

李汶翰捏捏嘉羿的脸，笑着说那真是多谢你了。李汶翰吻他的耳垂，耳洞是左边两个，右边一个，戴着镶碎钻的耳钉，很凉。李汶翰又吻他小腿内侧的纹身，凸起的Protect下偏偏不是什么刀枪不入的阿喀琉斯，分明是从炼狱重生却依然擅长流泪的肉体凡胎，满身疮痕却要强装坚韧。他叹气，把身体折成嘉羿最舒服的角度，任凭嘉羿在他身下做扩张，把润滑液涂抹进紧致的后穴。

李汶翰说，不许再染发了。

嘉羿吻他光滑平坦的小腹，指尖摩挲过他的腹线，说，好。

李汶翰说，纹身也不许了，还有烟，烟也不许抽了，你看你的嗓子都哑成什么样了。

嘉羿的舌尖从他的腿根一直舔到马眼，在顶端盘旋，说，好。

李汶翰说，别再离开我了。

嘉羿沿着他湿润的肠道把阴茎顶入最深处，交合处发出淫靡的噗嗤噗嗤声，说，好。

嘉羿把滚烫的精液射进李汶翰的腹中，吻他微翘的唇，把他迷乱的喘息声淹没在歌声里，又在他耳边轻轻念了一句歌词。

“Thank god I'm alive.”


End file.
